Revenge Isn't Always Sweet
by sweetxhunni03
Summary: Kate and Claire are sick Lizzie being more popular than them just for being so nice. So what are they going to do about it? They might just want to remeber that revenge isn't always sweet and it doesn't always work out like you planned.


*Chapter One - The Plan*  
  
((Disclaimer- I don't own "Lizzie McGuire" or anything that has to do with it, although I really wish I did.))  
  
A/N--Please don't give me bad reviews. I thought this would be a good idea for a story and if you don't like it, than don't reply. Please! Well I hope you like it!  
Lizzie this, Lizzie that, Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie! I'm sick of her always being better than me. She thinks she's so ugly. She thinks she's so unpopular. Yeah, well she's not. Everyone likes her more than me. Even though I know I'm popular, my popularity is nothing to her. The only reason I'm popular is because I'm mean and a cheerleader. Lizzie is a genuinely nice person and everyone just naturally likes her. Everyone that is, except for Claire and me.  
  
"So, Kate. You obviously know Lizzie better than me. What can we do to make everyone hate her and like us?" Claire asked. We were sitting in my room, devising a plan.  
  
I shrugged. "We have to think more about this one."  
  
After about 5 minutes, Claire talked again. "That might just work."  
  
I looked her confused, and she told me her plan. "We're going to be nice to McGuire. We're going to let her in our popular group of friends. We're going to let her try out for cheerleading, and let her on no matter how bad she is."  
  
"I don't get it. How is that going to work?" I asked. It seemed really weird, because by letting her in our group, she'd just be more popular.  
  
"Kate, think about it. For one, if she sucks at cheerleading, she'll just humiliate herself out there." At that, I had to laugh, imagining her out there. "And then, she'll be so wrapped up with cheerleading and hanging out with us, she won't have any time for Gordo and Miranda. And hopefully, our meanness will rub off on her so nobody will like her anymore. It HAS to work!" she squealed.  
  
"Claire! You're brilliant. This plan is so going to be our best plan ever! I can just see it now. We'll be entering high school as the 2 most popular girls and we won't have to worry at all about that loser McGuire!" I laughed.  
  
"Now, we just have to get this plan into action. Let's call our other cheerleader friends." She picked up my phone, and starting dialing.  
  
Some of them were a little unsure of the idea because they were friends with Lizzie, or at least on good terms with her but finally agreed because they didn't want to lose their popularity.  
  
After we had everything worked out, we decided to go to sleep. We needed our beauty sleep, especially because we had to wake up early tomorrow since it's the 8th Grade Farewell Dance and we had manicure, pedicure, hair and make-up appointments booked for most of the day.  
  
.~* The Next Morning *~.  
  
"Claire, wake up! We need to get ready for the dance tonight!" I yelled, shaking her awake.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up. Calm down, Kate!" she mumbled.  
  
We both got our nails and toes done in the same colors. We got fake nails that were clear and the tips were hot pink. Our toes were opalescent. Then we got our hair and make-up done. Before we knew it, it was 5:30 and time to get dressed and go to the dance, where we were going to royally ruin Lizzie McGuire's life.  
  
We walked into the dance and immediately found our dates. Claire was with Danny Kessler and I was going to be with Ethan Craft. I glanced over at Lizzie and her dork friends. They were standing there by the refreshments.  
  
"Claire, when are we going to make our move?" I whispered as we slow-danced next to each other with our dates.  
  
"When a fast song comes on," she whispered back.  
  
I looked at Ethan and saw him looking at something. I followed his gaze and he was looking at.. I gasped. Lizzie McGuire, you will NOT take my boyfriend! Okay, well he's not technically my boyfriend but who cares?  
  
Hot in Herre came on and me and Claire decided it was time to talk to Lizzie. "Hey McGuire, we need to talk to you" we said, pulling her away from Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"What do you guys want?" she asked, exasperated.  
  
"We know you want to be popular. We know you want us to stop making fun of you. And we know you want to be a cheerleader. So, we're letting you," I said, getting right to the point.  
  
"Are you serious?" she sounded so honored that we're talking to her. I knew this would work.  
  
"Oh totally! You can try-out tomorrow but I know you're going to make it!" Claire spoke in a sugary-sweet voice.  
  
"Wow. Thanks guys! I thought you were just going to be mean to me. I never expected this!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah, McGuire. I'm sorry for being so mean to" I said, trying my best to sound sorry.  
  
"I accept your apology. But I have to get back to them" she pointed towards her friends and then left.  
  
We watched her tell them what happened. She was so giddy and excited. I almost felt bad for what we were going to do to her. Almost. 


End file.
